


Prudence's Game

by Bitterblue



Category: The Game of Sunken Places - MT Anderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prudence has definite ideas about how she will conduct the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prudence's Game

Prudence won the game because she had to.

As the player for the Norumbegans, she had learnt the hard way that they didn't care if they won or lost. The game had become a distant memory for them. But the Thusser played to win, still, and winning meant death to their opponents. The game she played had spread across the continent, a road trip, and she won by surviving.

On the long journey home, she thought often of her friend she had played against. When she designed the game, she would make sure both players, at least, would live.


End file.
